The beginning of a happily ever after
by Sari87
Summary: One-shot Paul&Bella. Just a quick story to pass the time. My first fanfic so don't expect too much of it. *I don't own the photo.


_AN: I wrote this story last night when I was extremely bored. My internet didn't work so I couldn't continue reading the story I'm currently reading, so I decided to write something quick myself. _

_This is my first fanfic ever! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

**The Beginning of a Happily Ever After**_  
><em>

I'm standing here in front of Paul's house, wondering if I should go in or not. I dreamt of him last night. A dream that was so hot even the north pole would've melted. A dream that made me think about my life in a whole other way than I'm used to.

Lately I've been wallowing in the loss of Edward. He left me. In the woods. Alone. What kind of person does that. Or should I say vampire. Edward is a vampire, what else is new.

When he left I kind of lost it and crumbled into pieces. Jacob had been putting me back together when he left me too. I went to confront him about that yesterday but things didn't kind of worked out the way I had planned. Jacob is a werewolf, what else is new.

I slapped a werewolf. I didn't know that at the time of the slap but now that think about it, not a smart move. Not smart at all. That werewolf was baiting me, so I snapped. He looked me in the eye then, then he snapped and turned.

After I went home that night I dreamt of that werewolf. Paul, his name is. That dream leads to were I'm standing now. At Paul's front door. Contemplating whether or not I'm going to knock. I probably should, he probably already knows I'm standing here what with his superhuman senses and all.

I am right about that. The front door opens without me knocking on it.

"Were you even going to make up your mind?" Paul asks.

"Yes" was my brilliant response.

"What brings you here?"

"I…" I stopped. What could I say? I had a magnificent sex dream about you and I want to see how reality adds up? I want to know why I dreamt like that when I don't even really know you. I met him yesterday for Christ's sake!

"You…"

God, this guy is a piece of work. Can't even let me articulate my own sentence in my own time.

"I already know why you're here…"

What? How could he possibly know? There's no way!

"That dream was hot wasn't it?"

What the fuck? What the hell is he talking about?

"Why don't you come in, I'll explain what's going on, and how it's going to affect us. That is, assuming you can keep your hands to yourself long enough for me to explain everything."

He let me pass through the doo rto the inside of the house. His house was nice. Not much furniture and it certainly could use a woman's touch, but it was clean. I sat on the sofa, waiting for him to return from the kitchen. He handed me a drink without me asking for one even though I was thirsty. Paul sat facing me on the recliner.

"Okay, where to begin?" He questioned, although I'm pretty sure it was himself he was questioning.

"I know you know a few things about us wolves from what you've learned yesterday and from what Jake told you. What you don't know is that we can imprint. Before you ask, imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate, his other half. Everything that was holding the wolf to earth shifts, the imprint is now the only thing that matters. The only thing grounding the wolf, holding it to this earth. The pull is undeniable and refuses to be ignored. Bella, I imprinted on you yesterday right after you slapped me."

That was a lot to take in. At least he doesn't beat around the bush and waits like forever to tell me. I've got to give him props for that. I can also tell he's telling the truth. I can feel a pull toward him, one that I know I can't ignore for long should I try.

"The dream, it's part of the pull?" I ask, wanting to know for sure before I make wrong assumptions.

"Yes"

"You dreamt it too? The exact same dream? That's weird. Although it did seem a little too real at the time to really be a dream, now that I think about it."

"Yes I dreamt it too and it probably was the same as yours. The other imprinted couples have had the same kind of dreams the first night after the imprinting occurred. They think it is some sort of prophecy dream, one that is very, very likely to come true."

"Okay… I think they're right about that."

"Are they now…" Paul smirked. I think he knew where I was going with that line of thought. It was getting harder and harder to stay seated on this sofa. I think he sat on the recliner on purpose so he could get this talk out before things got heated. Trust me, they're going to get heated pretty soon.

I looked at him. He had beautiful features. He could very well be even more handsome than Edward. His body certainly was a lot sexier. God, those abs. This man should be ordered to wear a shirt at all times when outdoors. He could cause accidents like this.

I was drooling, I was positive. I looked back up to his face and saw him staring at me with an expression of pure want and lust. I think mine mirrored that. I got up from my spot on the sofa and attacked him.

I straddled him on his seat and crashed my lips to his. He wasted no time responding. Immediately moving his lips against mine in the most beautiful rhythm. My hands went to his hair, his went to roam my body.

I felt myself growing aroused. I was sure he could smell it when he growled. We grew more frantic. This was not going to be gentle. This was going to be raw and animalistic.

He tore my shirt in half down the front, removing it from my arms and off my body. My bra was next. Ripped between the cups. He grabbed the back of my jeans waistband and ripped my jeans in to as well, pulling it away from my body. My panties didn't survive that rip, leaving me naked on top of him.

He was still completely clothed, which I thought was highly unfair. He seemed to agree because he made even quicker work of removing his own clothing. Now we were both naked, me straddling him in the recliner.

He grabbed my bottom and lifted me from the seat. I thought he was going to put me down on the sofa but he went an extra way and carried me to the bedroom.

He put me down on the mattress and laid on top of me. We were still kissing, passionately. His hands went to caress my breasts. He skimmed the sides and drew circles around my nipples. His mouth had followed and he pulled a nipple between his lips and teeth, biting a little causing me to moan.

His hand went further down. He growled when he found out how wet I already was for him. He wasted no more time and positioned his straining erection to enter. He didn't enter yet though.

When I looked up to see what was taking him so long I saw him looking down at me.

"Bella, once this is done there is absolutely no turning back. You will be mine just like I will be yours. Now is your chance to back out. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Paul, I am absolutely sure! I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine and mine alone. No other women for you from this moment on."

He didn't respond, he just smiled and pushed forward. Inch by delicious inch his penis was stretching my walls. God he was big. I don't know about the length yet but he certainly was well endowed.

When he got to my barrier (yes I'm a virgin!) he looked surprised for a moment, but seemed really pleased with that fact. He pushed through and surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much.

He held still for a moment when he was completely covered to the hilt inside of me. Now I can comment on his length. It's like this: W O W . I have no comparison, obviously but man! Me like!

I wanted him to move so I wriggled a bit. He seemed to have gotten the hint because he started to move his hips. Oh my god. This is pure bliss. This man is a god. It's only fair I call him that

"Oh god!"

He moved slow at first, letting me adjust and bite through the unfamiliar strain my body had to endure. After about five minute if this absolute bliss he started to speed up.

"Oh My God! Harder Paul, please, go faster"

He obeyed. He pumped into me with a fierceness that should be prohibited because it felt so good. I felt a coiling in my lower abdomen and knew I was close to that little piece of ecstasy that's called orgasm.

His thrusts started to get more frantic so I knew he was close as well.

"Mine" he growled out. God that was hot.

"Yours" my mouth said without my consent. It seemed to know exactly what Paul wanted to hear because his thrusts sped up even more. A few seconds later I was screaming in ecstasy, his name the only word coming from my lips.

I contracted around him like crazy. When I thought it was done I felt his member swell up even more and then I felt his seed shoot into my cervix. The feeling was so heavenly I immediately came again. I saw stars. It was so good.

We didn't move for a whole of 5 minutes, catching our breaths and basking in our post-coital bliss. He pulled out of me and laid on his side. He pulled me in front of me, him spooning my backside. We fell asleep like that. Sated. Happy. Whole. The beginning of something beautiful.

Five years later Paul and I married. Our life is truly one for fairytales and we really did live happily ever after, for all eternity (because wolves don't age, and apparently imprints don't either!).

**The End.**


End file.
